1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combinations constituted by a gift or surprise and its casing of the type currently used, for example, for inserting gifts in chocolate eggs and like hollow food products, within the closure elements of jars, etc. . . . .
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a currently-used solution, the gift or surprise, which is usually constituted by several parts which are intended to be assembled to form a small toy, constitutes an element which is separate from the casing (barrel) which is intended to receive it.
During the packaging stage, it is therefore necessary to insert the gift in the casing, which is usually constituted by two cup-shaped bodies, or by a cup-shaped body closed by a flat lid whose free edges can be snap interengaged.
The packaging operation has, therefore, to be carried out manually and, as well as having an adverse effect on the cost of the combination and of the product in which it is inserted, in practice this also prevents the packaging from being carried out in a controlled atmosphere, which would be desirable to ensure the hygiene of the final product.
The object of the present invention is to provide a combination comprising a gift (surprise) and its casing which can be packed-completely automatically.